Tobin (Comic Series)
"Everyone! Shoulder to shoulder! Get in Phalanx Formation!"—Tobin to the group as they are attacked by walkers. Tobin was a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone who also worked on the construction crew with Holly, Abraham Ford, and Bruce. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Tobin's history before and during the zombie apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. Post-Apocalypse Alexandra Safe-Zone Community He first appears in Issue 69 leading a small group. He, Bruce, and two guards come to help Heath, infected Scott, and Rick Grimes' group. Later, he's shown in Issue 73 at the construction site for the expansion of the Alexandria Safe-Zone Community.Tobin and Abraham argue after Tobin left Holly to be eaten by the living dead. After Abraham successfully wards off the zombies and rescues Holly, Tobin tells Abraham about the community rules about situations like that, and hopes Holly agrees with him. Holly instead kicks him in the groin, and he throws up. Later, Tobin is seen talking to Douglas Monroe about his guilt from nearly killing Holly. He mentions a couple residents, Barnes and Richards, whom died because of his cowardice. In Issue 79 he is seen at the construction site running over zombies while trying to escape from a horde as Abraham helps. In the same issue, he helps Abraham, Glenn, and Heath clear out the horde of zombies attacking the community. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 81, he and Holly were shown watching the rest of the Safe-Zone's walls come down. Tobin sent Holly to get help, while Tobin, in an attempt to redeem himself for the construction site incident, stayed to fight off the oncoming horde. When Holly came back with Abraham and Rick, Tobin was shown having been torn apart by the zombies, while the help looked on in horror. Death Killed By Zombies In Issue 81, he and Holly are the first to witness the zombies finally push through a loose panel of the community wall, and he tells Holly to alert Rick and the others. Tobin redeems his prior bad decisions by attempting to fight off the emerging zombies, but to no avail. When Rick and company arrive at the scene, Tobin is found dead, already torn apart and disemboweled by zombies. Realtionships Holly Tobin and Holly were close friends, though after he left her for dead when the group was ambushed their freindship overall fell apart. This was redeemed later as Tobin sent Holly away as the walkers broke through the wall to get the others, attempting to hold them off and sacrifising himself. Abraham Ford Abraham and Tobin were mutual, though clashing a few times, they were overall friends. Bruce Bruce followed Tobins orders and worked together in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, both seemed to be close friends. Douglas Monroe Tobin enjoyed and hated his job that was assigned by Douglas, but he worked for him and happily did what he was told to do. Trivia Tobin was one of the known original survivors of the Community group led by Douglas, along with Aaron and Olivia, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position.